Nick Jr.
Nick Jr. (formerly called Noggin) is a 24-hour cable television network in the United States. History Noggin was created on February 2, 1999 as a joint venture between Viacom's Nickelodeon and the Children's Television Workshop (now Sesame Workshop), but Sesame Workshop's interest was sold to Nickelodeon in 2002. Noggin was a 24-hour channel until 2002 when Viacom decided to launch The N, which was a combination of TEENick and Nick at Nite. The N was aimed at teens and has thought-provoking programming considered by many as too complex for Noggin's target pre- and elementary-school-age viewers. At 6:00 A.M. EST on December 31, 2007, Noggin's sister channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports had left the digital cable lineups and was replaced by The N, which allowed Noggin to become a 24 hour channel after spilting from The N. From 1999-2002, Noggin was targeted at preteens. Its mascot was Phred, the star of two original programs. Starting in 2002, it was targeted for preschoolers; the format was changed due to low ratings. Along with the format change came a new mascot, replacing Phred, named "Feetface." Feetface was soon replaced by a duo of hosts named Moose and Zee who would continue to appear on the channel after its rebranding. The network takes its name from a slang term for "head" or, by extension, "brain," reflecting its original purpose as an educational channel. For much of its existence, Noggin did not compete with any other network. When MTV Networks sold its share of PBS Kids Sprout, it became Noggin's official rival network. In addition to classic episodes of Nickelodeon favorites such as Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer, and original shows such as Jack's Big Music Show ''and ''Oobi, many preschool-oriented shows originating from non-U.S., English-speaking countries that would otherwise not likely be seen on American TV are shown. Some examples include Little Bear and Franklin from Canada and Tweenies, Tiny Planets, Connie the Cow, 64 Zoo Lane and Thomas and Friends from the UK, as well as The Upside Down Show from Australia. On July 17, 2004, Sponk! ''was pulled from Noggin's lineup. On October 30th of that year, ''Allegra's Window was also pulled from Noggin's lineup. Nick Jr. acquired some more shows from Nick Jr. taking their place in early November 2004, however, such as Whoopi's Littleburg, LazyTown, The Backyardigans, and Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends. There was a rumor that Rugrats would get pulled like the other two did. In January 2005, Noggin premiered a new original program, 64 Zoo Lane. However, in 2006, this was being de-emphasized; Connie the Cow was permanently pulled from the schedule in January, and Miffy & Friends was pulled in April 2006 (since it has premiered Pinky Dinky Doo, The Wonder Pets and Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!). Miffy & Friends was previously shown intermittently — but not every day — at 6:00 AM Eastern/5:00 AM Central, as Connie the Cow was for a year until it was pulled. Since July 2006 this is also being done with 64 Zoo Lane, suggesting that it too may disappear eventually (however, unlike the other two shows, they also sometimes are showing it at 7:00 AM Eastern/6:00 AM Central). However, they have also recently introduced The Upside Down Show, which is from Australia (though like the British Tiny Planets, has American origins via Sesame Workshop). The Upside Down Show replaced other UK import (except for Tweenies, Tiny Planets, 64 Zoo Lane and Thomas and Friends). Technically, Noggin did not show commercials, but it did show ads between shows such as Mud N' Bugs Cereal and Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as a music video that tied in with the film Curious George, and spots for airings of shows on other channels within the Nick family. The channel's other revenues presumably come from fees paid by cable television distributors. The network was also a launching point for the music videos of pop musician/children's performers like Laurie Berkner, Lisa Loeb, and Dan Zanes, initially as filler between 23-minute-long shows run commercial-free, and (because of their success in that format) now as music video shows like Move to the Music. Nick Jr. Namehttps://phred.wikia.com/wiki/Noggin?action=edit&section=2 In an attempt to extend the association of the Nickelodeon brand to two sister cable channels on February 24, 2009, it was announced that Nick Jr. would be taking over Noggin and TeenNick taking over The N as the 24/7 channels. This is similar to how Nick Jr. launched its own channels in the UK on September 1, 1999 and in Australia on March 14, 2004. The network's logo has been adjusted as part of a brand unification effort which saw four of the Nickelodeon networks take on a unified look, with the orange-blue color palette of the new logo carrying over from the former version. At 6:00 AM Eastern/5:00 AM Central on September 28, 2009, Noggin officially changed its name to Nick Jr. after 10 years of service. When Noggin became Nick Jr., 64 Zoo Lane was pulled from the channel's lineup. The "Nick Jr. on Noggin" bumper was removed as well.Other than the name change, the network remained unchanged, with Noggin mascots Moose A. Moose and Zee carrying over to the new channel. On March 28, 2010, Pinky Dinky Doo was pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup. On December 19th of that year, Maisy was also pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup, with Peppa Pig getting its own half-hour show and taking its place. Nick Jr. acquired some more shows from Nickelodeon taking their place, however, such as The Fresh Beat Band and Team Umizoomi. In late January 2011, Bubble Guppies was added to Nick Jr.'s lineup. In early September 2011, LazyTown was pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup when it moved to PBS Kids Sprout. Later that month, Nick Jr. added Pocoyo to its lineup. In early November 2011, Kipper was pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup as well. On December 18, 2011, when Nick Jr.'s rights to classic Sesame Workshop programs expired, Tweenies, Tiny Planets, Play with Me Sesame, 123 Sesame Street, Bob the Builder, and Rubbadubbers were pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup, with Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Ni Hao, Kai Lan and Little Bear moving to the morning timeslots and taking their place. In early January 2012, Gullah Gullah Island and Maggie and the Ferocious Beast were pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup when 64 Zoo Lane '' moved to PBS Kids Sprout (now called Universal Kids). ''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast was temporarily off the air for six years until returning on May 28, 2018 on Qubo. There were originally plans for a NickMom version of the sign off message from when Noggin switched to The N. But on February 29, 2012, Moose and Zee appeared on the channel for the last time… On March 1, 2012, Nick Jr. pulled Moose and Zee and got new 3D bumpers. On March 11, 2013, Toot & Puddle, Oswald, Oobi, Jack’s Big Music Show, and Franklin were pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup. On February 24, 2014, Little Bill was pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup for lots of Peppa Pig, and its ending in 2004. In early March 2015, Little Bear was pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup, which was a disappointment to many fans of the show. But it came back in August 2016 and can be seen after Zack & Quack. On April 15, 2014, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! was pulled from Nick Jr.'s channel and website permanently, possibly due to declining popularity, the need for more room for newer shows, and no continuation after its February 2010 end. On March 12, 2018, Thomas & Friends got home to Nick Jr. since current days of Viacom. In early September 2018, Go, Diego, Go!, The Wonder Pets, Tickety Toc, Franklin and Friends, The Backyardigans and Little Bear were pulled from Nick Jr.'s lineup, with Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, and Wallykazam moving to the weekday morning slot and taking their plaace. Later that month, Nick Jr. added Becca's Bunch to its lineup. International The Noggin name has been used in the UK for a two-hour 'classic shows' (children's block) block on Nick Jr., and then a morning preschool block broadcast on TMF UK. Falling out of on-air use since 2007, the Noggin name returned to the preschool block in March 2009 on TMF UK. Category:TV Channels